The present invention relates to a wide-angle lens for compact color video cameras.
Recently, compact color video cameras have widely been used in various fields. Also, wide-angle lenses therefor have increasingly been used. If a prior art lens intended for use with an industrial monochrome camera were attempted to be used instead with a color video camera, since the backfocus of such a wide-angle lens is short, it is normally impossible to mount it on a color video camera due to the presence of filters or the like mounted on the front portion of the television camera tube of the camera. Even if the wide-angle lens can be mounted on a particular camera, since the exit pupil position of the prior art wide-angle lens is near the focal plane, non-uniformity of color is inherently generated. Therefore, there is a great demand for a video camera lens in which the non-uniformity of color is negligible and which is suitable for a television camera tube used in a color camera.